Don't Let Me Get Me
by DemiShantel
Summary: Is no longer a one shot, now a 3 part story. What happens when Rachel Berry feels like there is nothing left to live for? Who will be there to save her? Rated M for adult situations and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first one shot, if you guys really like this story then I can turn it into a multi-chapter because I have some ideas, but if you don't want it to be a multi chapter, I still have other ideas for one shots, so it's all about what you guys want! Just let me know! and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Good, bad, happy, sad, all are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer- Not lucky enough to be Ryan Murphy. I do not own. I know it sucks**

"Hey Berry!" Rachel Berry turned around to be greeted with a cherry slushy. She expected this to happen. It's been happening for years now, but the sting never went away. She would always be surprised when they hit her face. It felt like she was slapped in the face by an iceberg, and it just made it worse that it went through (and permanently stained) all of your clothes. Her dry cleaning bill was through the roof. People always thought that she had terrible fashion sense, but in reality, she knew how to dress herself. She might not have the same gift as Kurt, Mercedes, Santana or Brittany, but she knew what looked good. The first week of sophomore year, she came dressed to impress. She remembered wearing a white camisole, under her black blazer that was matched with her yellow and black skirt and her pearls, that she tied to make them more casual. She was proud of that outfit, and that same day was her first slushy. She tried to recover from that and keep wearing her regular clothes, but after that she just gave up. She was not ruining all her clothes because of the juvenile imbeciles in her school who chose to torture her. So, yes, she knew that she looked horrible everyday, but after the 52 slushy, you really stop caring what people say about your clothes. The worst part about the slushies wasn't the clothes, or the dry cleaning bills, or even the humiliation for that matter, but it was the fact that even after 52 of them, they still hurt like hell.

Rachel walked to the bathroom, making her face go hard and expressionless. She pretty much perfected that face about a year ago. The last thing she would ever do is let these people see her cry. She didn't turn around to see her attacker. She knew it was probably one of the guys on the football team. They seemed to take their reign back as her attackers when the hockey players took a hiatus. She expected to see guys like Karofsky and Azimio and sometimes even Puck, so there was no use in turning around. She was extremely surprised and hurt the first time he threw one in her face again. Of course he was the one who started the whole slushy ordeal. She never knew why, but then again she didn't really care at the time because she was in shock, but when he threw the first one in a year, she did really wonder why. Puck, pretty much, returned to his old self after Beth was born and then taken away with her birth mother. He reverted back to being a jerk to everyone, including the glee kids. He never went as far as to throw Kurt in a dumpster, or put Artie in a port-o-potty. He actually never slushied them either because even though he never talked to them in public and still made fun of them every once in a while, he was still apart of glee and he didn't want to ruin that. He did make an exception for her though, he slushied her every so often, and didn't let the guilt of her being a teammate (or the captain) get in his way. Besides, he knew no one in glee was going to say anything to make him stop. They all hated her, except for Finn, but he was too much of a coward to ever stand up for her.

She had pretty much had it at that point. She didn't want to go to glee and she didn't want to be in school. She didn't want to go home either. She just wanted to disappear. She didn't understand why people hated her so much. Sure, she could be pretty overbearing and abrasive, but she didn't think that was a reason to try to ruin someone's life. All she knew was that she couldn't live like this anymore. She hated herself, and that made her want to be gone even more because Rachel Berry loved herself. She never let anyone stand in her way, and although she was a little bit of a Sociopath, she was comfortable enough with herself to know that in the end, her dreams were the only thing that mattered, and she knew that she was good enough to reach them. Well, she used to know that. That was before Julliard rejected her. After everything she worked so hard for, she got rejected. She didn't tell her fathers about it, she got the letter in the mail the day before. They would be so disappointed with her and probably hate her because they wasted so much time, energy and money paying for dance classes and singing lessons and going to her competitions. She knew they would love her less because she was no longer going to amount to anything. She'd be stuck living in Lima, Ohio and going to Ohio State. Her fathers were both extremely successful, and they expected their daughter to be nothing less than what they became. How could she tell them that she failed? She couldn't. Rachel had been contemplating for the last 24 hours whether or not she had anything to live for, and she decided yes, but after today and the reminder of what everyone thinks of her, she realized that she was wrong. She had no reason to be on the earth anymore.

/~/~/~/

Everyone was furious by the time that Glee club was over. Rachel had skipped out on Glee for whatever reason, and they were only a week away from Sectionals. They needed her to be at practice for them to practice. As much as everyone hated it, she was the star of their group and if she stopped coming to rehearsals now then they would never be ready.

"What a diva. She decides that she can just pick and choose when she comes to rehearsal. Like the world revolves around her." Kurt was on a rant about how unprofessional and selfish it was for Rachel to skip out on Glee, and Mercedes, Santana and Quinn were listening and silently agreeing. Everyone knew that his 'Rachel berry is so selfish' rant was actually a 'Rachel Berry, I hate you and you've given me a reason to openly trash talk you' rant. Puck didn't really care either way because he didn't see what the big deal was. She missed one practice. He's missed plenty, even though he has a permanent spot swaying in the back row. Kurt was still ranting, but Puck perked up and started to listen when he went on talking about how he would give her a piece of his mind.

"Calm down Beyoncé. I'll go talk to Berry." All of the Gleeks were staring at him with disbelief. They didn't know why he was going to go try to talk to Rachel. He was the worst to her out of all of them, and he probably hated her more than Kurt or Santana did, , so they thought. "I just want a chance to yell at her for a reason. Damn, stop looking at me like that." The rest of his teammates just nodded their heads in finally understanding.

Puck drove to the Berry house ready to give this bullshit rant about her being full of herself and selfish and tell her all the reasons why people didn't like her. He knew that he didn't really believe all the crap he was about to say, but it helped him feel better. Ever since he gave Beth away he's felt so empty and alone. He realized one day when he tripped and spilled his slushy all over Rachel for the first time since they dated, that he didn't feel that way anymore. He felt alive again, and even a little bit happy. He thought that it was just because he missed how funny it was to slushy someone, but when he did it to Kurt, he still felt the twang of guilt in his heart. He knew how horrible it felt to be slushied and when he did it to the other Gleeks, he felt horrible for making them feel that way. Not with Rachel. He felt excited and happy. He felt like he was getting back at Shelby for taking his baby away, for being there at the right time (the right time for her). It was easy to picture Shelby when he slushied Rachel, so he kept doing it. He found other ways to hurt her, and this speech was just going to be another one. He knew it was wrong to take his anger out on Rachel, but by the way he saw it, he was taking it out on Shelby. Rachel never showed that it affected her in anyway, so he told himself that it didn't.

He pulled up to the Berry house and parked in their driveway. He wasn't surprised when he only saw Rachel's car. Her dads usually worked late, he remembered that from when they were dating. Her dad, Hiram, was a lawyer and her daddy, Leroy, was a doctor and they were both very successful. He knocked on the door feverishly and started to get annoyed after a couple minutes of her not answering. He obviously knew she was home. He twisted the doorknob and was surprised to see it actually turned. The girl left the damn door unlocked? Does she want to get raped? Dumbass. Just something to had to the list of things.

"Berry! Get your ass down here!" He didn't hear any footsteps, so he started making his way to her room until he heard her voice.

**Never win first place, I don't support the team **

**I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean**

**Teachers dated me, my parents hated me **

**I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin' right**

**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror**

**I can't take the person staring back at me 'cause I'm a hazard to myself**

He walked into the room and realized then why she didn't hear him. She was listening to the music with her headphones on and she was sitting by her window with her back turned away from him. He was going to get her attention until he heard what she was singing.

**Don't let me get me**

**I'm my own worst enemy**

**It's bad when you annoy yourself, so irritating**

**Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else**

**I wanna be somebody else, yeah**

Does she really feel like this?

**LA told me, "You'll be a pop star, all you have to change is everything you are."**

**Tired of being compared to damn Brittany Pierce**

**She's so pretty, that just ain't me**

He felt bad for laughing, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the way she changed the name from what he assumed was Britney Spears to Brittany Pierce.

**So doctor, doctor, won't you please prescribe me something? A day in the life of someone else 'cause I'm a hazard to myself**

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**It's bad when you annoy yourself**

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more**

**I wanna be somebody else**

**Yeah**

He decided that he wouldn't yell at her. It obviously wasn't a good day. Rachel Berry always sang her feelings and from what he could tell, she felt pretty damn crappy. Even he wasn't a dick enough to make her feel worse. Besides, missing Glee was probably eating away at her already. Chick had no life. No, correction: Glee was her life.

**Don't let me get me (don't let me)**

**I'm my own worst enemy (oooh)**

**Its bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else**

**So doctor, doctor, won't you please prescribe me something?**

**A day in the life of someone else **

**Don't let me get me**

**I'm a hazard to myself **

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**Its bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else**

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy**

**It's bad when you annoy yourself **

**So irritating **

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **

**I wanna be somebody else**

**Don't let me get me **

**I'm my own worst enemy**

**It's bad when you annoy yourself...**

Puck got worried halfway through the chorus. Her voice was getting less and less forceful. Usually towards the end of songs, she belts out the words, but she was gradually getting quieter. By the end of the song, he was totally confused because she drifted off. The ending notes were barely audible and she was leaning against the windowsill. He thought that she was just sleeping. He didn't understand how you could fall asleep while singing. It didn't make sense, but everything clicked into place the second he saw the empty bottle of painkillers left on the floor. He stood there shocked. He put it all together: the song, her going missing, and the pills. Rachel Berry wanted to die. He finally moved from his spot and before he knew it, he was picking her up and running her to his truck. He had to get this girl to the hospital before it was too late.

On the way to the hospital all he could think about was the fact that he stood there and watched Rachel Berry slowly start dying. How could he have been so stupid? He was so confused though. She wasn't the type of person who did this type of thing. She was a happy person. Annoyingly happy. He couldn't wrap his brain around the thought of her trying to kill herself, even as she lay there unconscious next to him. He got to the hospital in record time, but he probably broke at least 3 driving laws. He knew that there was no need to call Rachel's daddy because he was going to be right there. How do you hand the doctor his unconscious daughter and tell him she tried to kill herself? He didn't have enough time to think about it because within seconds he was running into the ER yelling for someone to help.

"Rachel? Is that my Rachel! What happened? Noah what the hell happened?" Puck just stood there with his mouth open trying to find the words to tell him but nothing came out until Leroy Berry yelled at him again with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know! I came to check on her because she wasn't in Glee today. The door was unlocked and when I found her she was drifting into unconsciousness with an empty pill bottle on the floor!" He knew that it wasn't the whole story, but no way in hell was he going to tell him that he came there to yell at her. That he watched her for minutes before she actually passed out. He couldn't tell them that.

"We need to take her into ER. Nurses! My little girl is unconscious! She overdosed we need to take her to the ER. _Now_!" Puck just sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours with his hands in his head. She had to be okay. Please Rachel. Be okay.

/~/~/~/

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately got a headache. The lights were so bright. She tried to move herself to sit up, but she couldn't. She didn't remember anything from before, but it all came rushing back when she realized that she was in a hospital with her dad and daddy sitting at her bedside sleeping. Her dad was still in his work suit and her daddy was in his scrubs and it made her wonder how long she had been here.

"Oh thank god, you're awake!" Rachel turned her head quickly and her eyes immediately widened at the sight of him. She didn't know why he was here! "Mr. Berry, she's awake." He was shaking her daddy and then went to do the same to her dad. They woke up and immediately there were tears in both of their eyes.

"Oh my god! Sweetie you scared us! We are so happy that you're awake." Leroy Berry was kissing her all over her face willing himself not to cry more than he already was. Hiram was squeezing her hand and she could see how happy he was that she was still alive.

"Daddy, why is he here. Why is Puck here?" Rachel had decided to stop calling him Noah. Her friend Noah was kind and sweet to her. He sang Sweet Caroline for her in glee club and he bought her a grape slushie for her to drink, not wear. He even chose glee over football for her (of course in the end it didn't matter, but it was the thought that counts.) This guy sitting next to her wasn't Noah. She could tell that he was caught off guard by the use of his nickname. Not once in her life did she ever call him Puck.

"He found you sweetie. He was the one who rushed you to the hospital. He saved your life."

"Well I didn't want to be saved!" Everyone's eyes shot open in disbelief. Her fathers could not believe that she said that. Where was their happy girl? Where was Rachel Berry?

"How can you say that, Rach? Why-"

"Please don't call me that." The anger from before was gone from her voice but she still didn't want him calling her that. It made her feel like they were friends, and he made it more obvious than anyone that they weren't.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Honey, why did you try to kill yourself. You're so happy and full of life. Why would you want to end that?" This time it was Hiram speaking and the despair in his voice was evident.

"Everyone hates me." Rachel looked down so she wouldn't have to see the looks on the three men's faces. She didn't want to see the sadness behind her fathers' eyes and she didn't want to see the truth behind Puck's. Before they could protest she continued. "I don't have any friends. I get tortured everyday." It was Puck's turn to look down. "No one likes me. Even my teachers just tolerate me, but all of that was okay before. I mean, I want to be liked, but I always knew it was lonely at the top. I knew that it would all be worth it once I got away from here." Rachel stopped talking and her dads looked confused. No of course it didn't sound like an ideal life, but it didn't sound like one worth ending either.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I still don't understand why you would try to kill yourself if you knew all those things."

"I didn't get in." Everyone fell silent and furrowed their brows in confusion almost identically, and Rachel sucked in a breath so she could continue. "I didn't get in to Julliard. I got the letter yesterday. I was so sure that I had a shot at it, but when I failed I thought about ending my life. That has been by dream since I was two, and to know that I already failed hit me hard, but I wasn't going to do it. But then today was just like every other day, and I realized how much everyone hates me. I thought that if they take so much time trying to bring me down, then why don't I just do it myself. They hate me, you guys were going to hate me, and I hate me. I had no future. It seemed like the right thing to do." She didn't know when she started crying but tears were quickly falling down her cheeks by the end of her speech.

"Oh Rachel. We could never hate you. Why would you think that we would?"

"Because I wasn't going to be successful. I was going to be stuck here and amount to nothing. You and daddy spent all that money on me to try to make my dreams come true, and it was all for nothing. You spent for much time and money and it was all a waste."

"Rachel Barbara Berry. I've heard enough. We could never in a million years hate you! We love you too much for that. Please don't ever do anything like this again. We went to all those competitions because we were proud of you and we wanted to see you when you're the happiest, which is singing. We don't think any less of you and there are other options." Rachel's daddy joined into his husband's speech, "We love you so much. That's all that matters. You could never amount to nothing and you will always be everything to us." They hugged her and cried a little bit for the next hour.

/~/~/~/

Puck felt like he was on autopilot. Everything that he just heard cut through his chest. It was his fault. All of this was his fault. For the last two years, he did nothing, but make her life a living hell and he thought nothing of it. He didn't even think about whether or not she had feelings. He didn't care about her. He was the reason why she tried to end her life. He was so worried about her when he realized what she had done. He just wanted to help her and make it better, make her feel better, and he was the cause of it. It was all his fault. She was born to be a star and he spent his high school career making her feel like she was nothing. He tried so hard that he didn't even consider the consequences of her actually starting to believe him. He broke Rachel Berry.

"Sweetie, we're going to go get something to eat and some coffee, would you like anything?" Rachel shook her head no and they just nodded. They knew that she needed to eat something, but it felt too soon to start pushing her.

"I think that I'll go too."

"You can stay if you want." He hesitated for a second. He didn't think that was such a good idea, but who was he to just leave after Rachel invited him to stay. He sat back down and just hung his head. When her dads left the room, it was silent. It made him uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the words that left Rachel's lips soon after.

"Thank you, Noah, for saving me. For coming to find me." Puck shook his head and Rachel just looked confused.

"Please don't call me that, Rachel."

"I always call you Noah."

"I don't deserve for you to call me that. I didn't come to your house to see if you were okay Rachel. I came to yell at you. The glee kids were all mad that you weren't at rehearsal and I volunteered to go see you just so I could make you feel bad." Puck's voice drifted off, but Rachel didn't know how to feel. She felt angry and stupid that she believed that someone actually cared about her. She was about to tell him to get out, but he started talking again. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm so fucking sorry. This is all my fault. You would have never felt this way or tried-" His voice cut off. He choked on his words because saying them out loud made everything seem so real. Rachel started wiping the tears from his cheeks. He didn't know when he started crying, but he didn't even complain about how unbadass it was or push her hand away. He knew that she deserved to see every tear and not have him shy away from his feelings. He needed her to know how sorry he was. "When you tried to kill yourself and you explained why, I just realized this was all my fucking fault and I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to feel that way."

"Why did you slushy me." Rachel's voice was quiet, but Puck heard her, but part of him wished her didn't.

"It was an accident. I swear it was. I know it's fucked up, but when I slushied you that first time again, it made me feel good." Rachel's eyes were full of pain when he said that and he immediately knew that he fucked up. "Oh, god, no! It wasn't because I liked hurting you because I didn't. It's just when I saw you, I saw Shelby and when I hurt you, it felt like I was hurting her. She took my baby girl away, Rachel, and I've never been okay with it. I'm just so fucking sorry. It's no excuse and you will never understand how sorry I am."

"I understand, Puck."

"No, you don't. You're amazing. You're the most talented person I have ever known and you deserve to be out of this town, and I know that with or without Julliard you will make it big and your dreams will come true. I should have never made you feel any less than you were."

"It wasn't just you."

"I was the leader. I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it."

"Puck, I understand, about the Shelby thing. I don't understand why everyone else hates me. I just don't get it. I don't get why you didn't care enough to try to help me. You use to be so nice to me. I just wish that you wouldn't have found me."

"Don't you ever say that to me ever again, Rachel. Not ever again. We don't hate you. I know, I sure as hell don't. Everyone is jealous of you because you might be the only person in this cow town with a guaranteed way out. Everyone tried to stomp you down because of it, and when we all saw that it didn't work, we tried harder. I think you are the strongest person that I have ever met and I will spend as long as I have to trying to prove that to you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Puck's tears had finally slowed down to just water in his eyes. The last time he cried like this was when his father left. He never even cried like this over Beth. It wasn't the guilt of possibly being responsible for someone's death, but the fact that he hurt one of the nicest people he has ever known. He killed her spirit, and ruined her will to live. He could never forgive himself, but he would prove himself to her.

"I can't forgive you right now, and I don't know how long it will take for me to do it, but I'd like to try to call you Noah again."

"Thank you." He reached for her and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't try to move it away. He would spend the rest of his life proving himself to this girl if he had to.

**I really hope you guys like it. Remember please review and send me any ideas that you may have about making it a multichapter and even ideas of hoe you want the story to go. I'm writing this for the people who like my stories which means I want to write something you want to read! All you have to do is review! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay guys! You voted for a multi chapter, so that's what I'm gonna give you guys! I really hope you like this story because so far I'm really liking writing it! I have to warn you that because the first chapter was supposed to be just a one shot, it's fairly long, so not all the chapters are going to be as long as that, but I'll be sure to try to not make them very short. **

**Make sure you review, review, review. I could ALWAYS use suggestions on which way you want the story to go and I will definitely try to input your ideas. Good, bad, happy, sad reviews are all welcome, but good and happy ones are encouraged!**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own anything at all.**

"Daddy when can I return home?" Rachel was extremely ready to get out of this hospital. She just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed. She had always hated hospitals since she was a kid, and she had already been there for a day, so all she wanted to do was leave. The hospital was cold and lonely, and she didn't need those feelings in her life even more than they already were.

"Actually sweetie, we have to talk about that. It seems that by doctor's orders you have to stay here for a little bit longer."

"What do you mean? I know they had to rid my stomach of the…drugs." She said that last line slowly. She was pretty ashamed of what she tried to do, but she felt like it was the only way out. She was tired of always feeling so lonely and sad because of people. She knew that it probably wasn't the best way to try to deal with everything that was going on with her, but she felt like it was the only way. "But they're out of my system right? I can go home now."

"Well no sweetie, they had to pump your stomach and give you drugs to counteract the drugs that you took, so they want you to stay here for at least 72 hours to make sure that everything is okay, and that the drugs that you took are completely out of your system and make sure that you don't have a negative reaction to the drugs that they gave you."

"72 hours! I don't want to be hear that long!"

"I know, baby girl." This time it was her Dad, Hiram, which was speaking to her. Rachel could tell by the way that he was talking that he was trying to calm her down, but that just made her angrier. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. A part of her wanted to see Puck again. He left the night before after they told him that visiting hours were over, and only family members could be in the hospital room with her over night. Although she was still angry with him for everything that he put her through, she knew that he sounded sincere in his speech about how sorry he was, and even if he wasn't, she wanted him there for the selfish reason of him making her feel not so alone. But she really didn't believe that he could fake tears like that.

"After I'm here for two more days, I'll be able to go home and just live my life regularly?"

"For the most part, yes. You will have to take some medication everyday though."

"What! No."

"Rachel you don't have a choice."

"I'm not some crazy person! I don't need medication! I'm fine!"

"Rachel, you tried to kill yourself." The second her daddy, Leroy said this, tears instantly came rolling down his cheek. She knew how difficult she was making this on her fathers, but she couldn't stand the thought of being treated like a mental person who's broken. She knew she tried to kill herself, but that didn't mean she needed a reminder. It was a moment of weakness and it wasn't going to happen again. "If you were my patient, I would have said the same thing to you. Obviously, you're not fine." Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but her father just held up her hand to stop her. "You can't just accept this and say that nothing is wrong. I'm not trying to call you crazy because you're not, but you have to realize that this is something serious, and it would make it a lot easier if you just don't fight us, or the doctors, on this. They are just anti depressant pills."

"Okay." Leroy bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. He knew that this wasn't what she wanted, but he was happy that she wasn't going to fight it.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too daddy, and you too dad."

/~/~/~/

"Why was the meeting called? Mercedes and I have a shopping spree that we need to get to." Kurt said while looking down at his nails. "And a mani-pedi." He wasn't here for even five minutes and Puck was already annoyed with the dude. Like in no way is he homophobic, but could the guy be anymore gay?

"Beyonce, shut the fuck up. You're making my ears bleed with your nonsense. It's about Rachel." Kurt just scoffed at the sound of her name. He gave Puck a look that was like 'And I'm talking about nonsense' and that just pissed him off more.

"Okay…? What about her? Did you find out why she totally ditched us yesterday at school? I still think it's totally rude and she better have a good excuse for it. Like who-"

"She tried to fucking kill herself." At that Kurt shut up. He would have smirked if it weren't such a fucked up situation that got him to actually be quiet. It was quiet for what felt like forever as the 10 other glee members all had looks that varied from confused to horrified.

"What do you mean she tried to kill herself?" He was surprised to hear that the first person that finally said something in what seemed like minutes was Quinn. She probably hated Rachel the most.

"She overdosed on painkillers. I saw her pass out when I came to talk to her yesterday. She tried to kill herself…because of us."

"What do you mean because of us, Puck?" Santana was speaking now and instead of sounding concerned she just seemed pissed off.

"She told me that she did it because everyone hated her. She didn't get into Julliard, and when I threw that slushy on her it pushed her over the edge. It reminded her of how hated she was and how badly she was treated at school."

"Well it sounds like she didn't try to kill herself because of us. It was because of you."

Now he was pissed.

"Shut the fuck up, Satan. I might have pushed her over the edge but she wasn't there because of just me. I can't believe you're being such a bitch right now!" Santana was taken back by his outburst, but how could she not be? He never yelled at her like that, but she deserved it. Puck felt a little bad for yelling at her because he knew she didn't mean it the way she said it. She wasn't really that much of a bitch, but she felt bad. She didn't want to believe that she could cause someone to fell so badly about their self.

"He's right, San. We all did this. We treat her horribly. She might make me want to hit her all the time, but we gang up on her and we do go to far." Where the fuck was this Quinn coming from, he thought.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said Puck." He walked over to his ex girlfriend and gave her a hug.

"I think we all need to be saying that to Rachel."

"Is she okay?" This time it was Finn speaking. Puck didn't know why it pissed him off so much that Finn was concerned. Everyone in the room was concerned, but for some reason Finn's presence was just making him even angrier.

"As okay as someone can be when they try to kill themselves… She's alive."

"I-I-I think we should go see her. C-C-Can we, Pu-uck?"

"I think that she might like that."

**Noah: How r u feeling, Rachel? **

She couldn't help the smile that was playing on her lips from the text message she just got from Puck. He promised that he would talk to her the next day when he left the hospital, but a huge part of her thought that it was just an empty promise. Of course she wanted him to talk to her, but she didn't really think that he would. She knew he was asking for her forgiveness, but that's exactly what he was doing, _asking. _To think that he really wanted to be a part of her life, was naïve of her, but this was a good start to prove that maybe she was wrong about him. He really wanted to be her friend. She quickly typed out a reply to his text message saying that she was feeling better, but they wouldn't let her leave. She got her reply within a minute, and her smile just got bigger.

**Noah: It's probably for the best. Im sorry tho. Do u mind if I stop by? **

She wasn't a big fan of the fact that he also agreed that she should stay in the hospital, but she knew that it was deserved. What else would she expect? People thought she was crazy and they weren't ready to leave her alone just yet. The fact that he wanted to see her did make her smile and she was happy that she wouldn't be stuck talking to her dads the whole time. She loved them, but she needed some other company, so she texted him back.

**Rachel: Not at all. **  
>"Dad, Daddy. Noah just texted me, he's going to stop by." Her fathers gave her a worried look. After they came back and saw Puck and her crying, they were worried and curious about what was going on. After Puck left, they made her tell them everything, not just the things about Puck, but everyone that brought this incident on: the slushies, the names, the pornographic pictures, and the rude comments. Everything. To say that they didn't like the glee club very much would be an understatement of the century. They were extremely happy and grateful that Puck found her and they would always owe him their gratitude, but they also realized that their daughter wouldn't be in that position in the first place if it weren't for him, so they weren't his biggest fan either.<p>

"Are you sure that is the best idea?"

"Yes, Dad. Please, I love you guys to death." Hurt and worry flashed across their faces the second she said that. "I'm sorry, bad choice of words." She gave them a hint of a smile trying to lighten them up, but it was too late. She scared them when she tried to kill herself. It wasn't a time for jokes. It probably never will be, not with this. "I love you guys so much, but I can't just only talk to you guys for the next 48 hours. I need other forms of company, and Noah is offering me that."

"You should be resting for at least 15 of those 48 hours."

"Daddy…"

"Okay fine. We're going to go get some food then. Would you like something?" She just shook her head no and smiled them as to say thank you.

Within ten minutes, Puck was standing there at her door.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you." Her face lit up at the sound of that, but the smile was immediately wiped away when the 10 other glee members piled into her room. She was furious. What were they doing there? Why did they come? How did they know that she was there?

"You told them!" She knew that he could tell that she was angry from the look on his face. He faltered a little bit at the sound of her voice.

"I had to. They needed to know."

"And you didn't think to ask me? How could you do that?" She didn't want them there. She didn't want them to know how much everything they did to her affected her. That was one thing that she always held on to, her dignity. She never let them have the satisfaction of knowing how much they hurt her, and now they were standing there with blatant proof. She was in a hospital bed because she tried to kill herself.

"Rach, we would want to know. We were worried about you." This time it was Finn talking, not Puck. "We all want to say how sorry we are. We know that we have been horrible to you, and an apology isn't enough, but we really are sorry, and we want to make it up to you." Rachel nodded, but she knew that there was a reason why only Finn was talking. The rest of the group nodded their heads and murmured their agreements. All of them looked either upset or guilty, and their were a few sorry faces, but they didn't look sincere. Not to her at least.

"Uhm, Santana, Brittany and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us." She stopped for a second. "After you get out of the hospital of course. You can just let us know when." She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Everyone looked taken aback this time. Not just Puck. This obviously wasn't going the way he thought it would. Rachel could tell he looked nervous and sorry, but she was too angry to care. Everything hit her like a brick.

They pitied her.

"Really, Quinn? That's what it takes for you to ask me to hang out with you? Almost _dying_? Guess what! I don't want your pity. I don't want any of your pity, and I don't want or need to be your friend. You think that's what I wanted, your approval? "

"Berry, we are just trying to be nice!" This time it was Santana. She wasn't trying to be mean. Rachel could tell and the fact is that she didn't want them to be nice. She just wanted them to stop torturing her.  
>"Since when? You and Quinn have made it your mission to torture me! You have me slushied. You write those pictures of me on the walls. You say horrible things to me!"<p>

"Diva…"

"No Kurt! You think that you and Mercedes are better than them? You're not! You think I don't hear the things that you say about me? And I mean the things that you aren't actually trying to have me hear! You are so jealous of my talent, but guess what! I _work _for it. I don't rely on my god given talent to get me what I want. You two throw your hissy fits because I get what I want, but this is my life and maybe it wouldn't be if you worked more towards maybe being friends with me than trying to bring me down. When have I ever denied you of your props? I know I am abrasive and controlling and I care so much about the spotlight, but it's all that I have because you!" She pointed towards Matt, Mike, Quinn, Santana and Puck this time. "Made sure that no one would ever give me a chance. The football players and the cheerios made sure that no one came near me. Glee was supposed to be my home, but all of you set out to hurt me! Even you, Finn. I was your girlfriend, and not once did you _ever_ stick up for me. The only people who never set out to hurt me were Tina and Brittany, and I thank both of you for that so much. You all want forgiveness to get this off of your conscience? Done. You're forgiven, but I don't need your pity. Now get the hell out!"

"Rachel…. I'm-" Puck looked so hurt from everything that she said, but she didn't care. She just cut him off.

"_All_ of you. Get out." She snarled through her teeth looking straight at Puck. She turned on her side so that she was facing away from the door, and waited until she heard the last footsteps walk towards the door and closed it behind them before she let the tears leave her eyes. She would not let them see her cry. She has never let them see her cry.

She felt so stupid. How could she believe that Puck actually wanted to be her friend? He was just like the rest of them. That's why he kept checking on her and talked to her and came to see her. She felt badly, just like the rest of them. Sure, his apology could have been sincere and she truly believed that it was. How could it not be? He was part of the reason why she tried to kill herself, but just because he wanted her forgiveness doesn't mean that he wanted to be in her life.

Puck was back at his house with all the Gleeks, and he now felt just as bad as he did the day before. She thought that he pitied her. Did he? Sure he felt bad because of what happened to her and the reasons of why she did the things that she did, but pity? Never. That never even crossed his mind. He just wanted to be her friend and make everything better. He told himself yesterday that he would do anything to make her realize that he deserved her forgiveness, and he wasn't going to back down or change his mind. Something about her made him want to be better of a person, not just to her, but for her and he was going to be. He just needed to make her realize that he's someone she can trust again. How was he going to do that?

The glee kids were all sitting in his living room, which was really crowded because he might not live in a shack, but his living room wasn't meant for 11 people. 4 people were on the couch and the rest were scattered around on the floor, and all of them had the same look on their faces: regret, mixed with hurt, confusion and remorse.

"Can we talk about the big Jewish elephant in the room?" He said it out of nowhere, but he was tired of the quiet and everyone was thinking it anyway. "Look, what Rachel said was right, and we all deserved that wake up call."

"Please, what she said wasn't right." Mercedes was rolling her eyes. She had always been the biggest diva in the whole club, Puck thought. Sure, Rachel was a diva, but like she said, she worked for everything she got. Mercedes always threw temper tantrums every time she didn't get her way, like when they had that showcase thing at the school and she wanted to be carried in and something about puppies. Or that time when Mercedes was forced to go to booty camp, but Rachel wasn't, so she stormed out. It was all just a bunch of crap. He was about to call her on it, but someone spoke before he could.

"Yes, it is, Mercedes." Kurt was looking directly at his best friend, and Puck was looking at them both with disbelief. "She's totally right. She is about me at least, and you're my best friend, so I know that you feel the same way even if you don't say it. We both are just as good as her, and we want it just as much as her, but we don't work as hard as her. Rachel cares more about the stage than she does being liked."

"It's not like we've made that choice very hard for her. We have never given her a chance have we?" Kurt shook his head at her best friend.

"We kind of suck, don't we?" Santana was the first one to speak what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be a team, and we've never treated her as a part of it." For once Puck totally agreed with Finn and that gave him an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea of something we could do for her. Ya know, to show her it's not pity, but because we are sorry for how we acted." Before he started telling the rest of the group what his idea was he sent out a text.

**Noah: I know ur mad about today and im sorry. I should have asked, but u need to know that its not pity that brought be back today and its not pity thats gonna bring me back. I could never pity u because ur too good for that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this update took my so long guys! I have been SO busy with school it is absolutely ridiculous. Anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. If you do then please review and even if you don't then still definitely review! There will be some Pezberry and Brittany/Rachel interactions, but I do have to apologize for the lack of Puckleberry interaction in this one.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not lucky to be RIB so I own nothing except the plot of this story. **

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she immediately felt nervous because of the name that appeared on her phone. Apparently, she received a text message from Puck the night before after she went to sleep. It was only 9 o'clock when she supposedly got it, but she just wanted to sleep, so that the day could be over. It had been a horrible day for her. No, scratch that, the last two years had been horrible for her. All the memories of the things she said to the glee club came flooding back into her mind and she literally paled. Sure, she meant everything she said and a huge part of her was proud of herself for saying everything she was feeling and finally telling them all the things she thought, but she was too afraid for that part of her to come out right now. She was too afraid to check the message on her phone. She was afraid of what it would say. It would probably be somewhere along the lines of 'Berry expect a slushie facial for talking to us the way you did,' or 'I was just trying to help you, but you blew that, freak,' or the worst she could think of, 'You're right, I do pity you.' She didn't want to see those words on her screen, but since she got the new iPhone she knew she had to read it. Her phone wouldn't stop vibrating, every however many minutes letting her know she had a text, until she opened it. The words that she saw splayed across her lit screen made tears instantly spring into her eyes.

**Puck: I know ur mad about today and im sorry. I should have asked, but u need to know that its not pity that brought be back today and its not pity thats gonna bring me back. I could never pity u because ur too good for that. **

That wasn't in the slightest bit the message she was expecting, but the words made her stomach flip.

_I could never pity you. You're too good for that._

_It's not pity that's gonna bring me back._

Those words just kept playing over and over in her head like they were a song on repeat. He was going to come back? He didn't pity her? He actually wanted to be in her life? For the first time in an extremely long time she was genuinely happy, and she also felt extremely bad for all the things that she said to him. She might have meant everything that she said to the rest of the glee club, but she knew deep down that Puck didn't deserve it. The tears he cried were real and she could sense the sincerity in his apology. Maybe she should change his name in her phone back to Noah after all.

/~/~/~/

"Knock knock!" Rachel turned around and instantly smiled. Not only was someone there to see her, but the blond cheerleader, that was bouncing over to her and leaning down the give her a hug, was the one person she knew that was actually there because she cared even if only a little bit. Her and maybe Tina.

"Brittany! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come see you! I was wondering if we could be friends!" Rachel was a little taken aback and confused. She knew that Brittany was nice because she was never mean to her, or if she was, she was mean to the whole glee club. Like the time when she said that she was more talented than everyone else. It wasn't directed towards her and she could tell that Brittany was just stating what she thought was a fact, not to be mean. Rachel wouldn't say that she totally disagreed with Brittany's comment. Of course the girl wasn't nearly as strong as she vocally, but saying that the girl could dance would be a huge understatement. Brittany was the best dancer that she's ever seen, probably. Her and Mike were extremely talented and surpassed Rachel with that skill. Sure, she's taken many dance classes of all types: jazz, ballet, and tap. The whole nine yards, but no amount of training could match their natural born talent.

"Um, yeah sure Brittany, I guess, but why do you wanna be my friend?"

"I've always wanted to be your friend silly!" Rachel furrowed her brow with confusion. How could she have always wanted to be my friend? Obviously, Brittany could see the confusion on her face because the blond cheerleader decided to explain further.

"I think you're really nice, but Santana and Quinn are always mean to you, and I thought that you would hate me because I'm their friends and you hate them, but then yesterday you said that I was aloud to stay, so I guessed that you didn't hate me! That made me really happy! I totally would have stayed, but I didn't want Lord Tubbington to start reading my diary again, so I went home and hid it again, so I would be able to come today and here I am!" Brittany was grinning like a mad woman and Rachel just returned the look. It made her really happy to know that she had at least one friend. She realized during Brittany's rant that she could talk a lot, and she rambles just as much as she does. Rachel always thought of her as the quiet cheerleader because she's barely ever heard her speak more than a sentence at a time, but obviously under all the quiet, she had a lot to say.

"I understand, Brittany, and I would love to be friends!"

"Yay! But as your friend, I have to tell you something." Oh no, now she was worried.

" Okay…"

"Trying to kill yourself was really stupid, and I would have hated you forever if you did that." Rachel actually chuckled a little at that statement even though the conversation took a turn towards really serious. "Please, don't do that again, Rachel. It would make me really sad."

"I won't. Everything just got to me and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore… I won't." Brittany smiled and gave her new friend a big bear hug once more.

"Okay! Well I brought you nail polish! What color do you want? Purple, green, orange or blue? Purple is my favorite color personally!"

"Then let's go with purple!" The two girls spent the next two hours painting each other's nails and gossiping about all the drama within the Cheerios. Brittany even shared stories about her and Mike, who she apparently has a crush on, but is too afraid to do anything about it. She told Rachel all about how she doesn't want him to think of her just for sex like everyone else. She learned three things while Brittany was there. 1. There is a lot of drama throughout the Cheerios. 2. Brittany is a great listener as well as storyteller. 3. Being friends with the blond was a lot more special to her than she knew, and as far as Rachel is concerned, Brittany is not nearly as dumb as everyone thinks she is.

When the girl eventually left because she had to go home and look up more cat disease so she knew how to properly treat Lord Tubbington, Rachel felt lonely all over again. It wasn't because she missed spending time with Brittany already, even though she did, but because there was nothing to do in this stupid hospital. Her father's both went to work because they knew that Rachel was in safe hands, and because she knew they were planning on taking off to keep her every move tracked when she came home. They knew that she was getting her medication and the doctors were looking out for her, so they hesitantly went back to work like she told them to (as long as she promised to call them every hour). All Rachel wanted to do was go home and sleep in her bed in her pajamas and watch Funny Girl. Was that really too much to ask? She's not crazy!

"Hey Yentl" Rachel turned around and looked at the person who was standing in the doorway of her hospital room. She was having such a good day with Brittany and of course Santana was here to ruin it, just like she ruined all of Rachel's other good days.

"Why are you here Santana?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Well with all due respect, I said everything that I needed to say and wanted you to hear last night when Puck so thoughtfully decided it was acceptable to tell you all what happened to me, so if you don't mind-"

"God, shut up!" Her mouth shut immediately and all the strength and bravery that she had last night that she was trying to muster up was gone within seconds. "I'm not here to listen to you. I'm here for you to listen to me! Is that understood?" She merely nods because what else is she supposed to do? She's terrified. "Okay, good. Now Berry I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again! You know how hard this is for me!"

"But why? I don't understand."

"Because you don't deserve it." Santana comes over to the bed and sits in one of the two chairs that are sitting against her bed. Rachel can tell that she's really thinking about what she wants to say and a huge part of her is touched for that. She assumed that the girl was there to threaten her and yell at her for everything that's happened. She expected a lot of horrible names, but she never expected an apology. Santana was more closed off than even Puck, which is really hard. She has never seen Santana show wan emotions other than anger, not pure happiness, not contentment and definitely not remorse. This side of Santana was completely new to her and she's a little afraid of what it might lead to. "You know how I'm Hispanic?" Rachel nods again. She feels like she's a little girl that's stuck in a corner. "Well I'm actually Mexican, and English… well it isn't my first language."

"I didn't know that."

"I know. No one knows, except Brittany and Puck. Puck was my only friend at that time because no one else wanted to be near me. I was different, but he just told me that he only had one parent, so he was different too." Rachel smiled at the thought of Puck actually being a genuinely good person. The person she knew he could be. "The reason I'm so close with Brittany is because she saved my life. I tried to kill myself once and I use to be a cutter." She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. She's being extremely dramatic, but the conversation is so serious that Santana doesn't roll her eyes or show any indication of caring.

"But you don't have any scars…" Santana looks towards the ground and a tear slips from her eyes before looking up and continuing speaking .

"I know. It took years for me to get them to go away, but I did that because I was bullied and I was ridiculed. People would say horrible things to me. They would tell me to go clean their house or cut their lawn or do their landscape and to add to that they'd give me change after the did all that. They made fun of how I spoke and told me to leave the country and stop spreading diseases. I was bullied all the time. I even got jumped sometimes." She was crying freely now and Rachel could tell that speaking about everything happened was making her relive it again. Although most of her felt terrible for the cheerleader, she couldn't fight the anger that was boiling throughout her.

"So you treated me how they treated you! You did all of those things to me! You made my life miserable! You hated me for no reason just like them! No you hated me because you didn't like how I was! What kind of hypocrite are you! Obviously it affected you greatly so as soon as you're okay again you turn around and turn into one of them?"

"Don't compare me to them!" Rachel shook her head and looked at Santana with hard eyes and almost matched the ones staring back at her.

"How are you any different?"

"I'm… I'm not." Santana used all the power she could muster to keep her eyes locked on Rachel's. "But I never hated you. I envied you. They hated me because they were racist fucks who hate people who aren't like them. I was jealous of how confident you were in yourself because I haven't felt that way since I was seven. I tried to bring you down to my level. I am so sorry Rachel."

"Santana…I forgive you." She could see the glint of happiness in the girls eyes and it was the most she's seen in years. "But never again. Next time, I won't forgive you. The fact that you lived this makes it so much worse. You know the consequences of people's actions and you know what it feels like to want…. To want to die. I am a firm believer in second chances, but I don't like to go beyond that unless it is well deserved, and in this case it is not." This time it was Santana's turn to nod. The girl that she tortured for years was telling her that she was forgiven. Santana knew that she didn't deserve it, but she appreciated it more than the girl would ever know. Hearing about Rachel really tore her apart and she knew that if the girl had died, she would never be able to forgive herself. "Oh and Santana, thank you for treating me like a normal person today, and not like I'm some suicidal freak."

"We gotta stick together right, Midge?"

"Midge?"

"It's short for midget. I know that RuPaul, Stubbles and the other ones are gone, but this one I like." Rachel smiled and simply just nodded her head. She liked it too.

Just like Brittany, Santana ended up staying for a while after their talk. She left when her fathers came back with some of Rachel's favorite vegan dinner from her favorite vegan restaurant. Although Santana never said anything about being friends and their time together was pretty much like their time together always is, minus all the cruel nicknames and only with the occasional (and harmless) insult, Rachel knew that Santana was going to be there for her. How could she not be? She revealed the biggest secret she's ever had with her. It's kind of sad to think that the two girls bonded over similar suicide attempts, but that's what happened. It's not like their relationship has ever been normal, so Rachel wasn't really expecting it to be now, but she knew that having Santana in her corner was worlds better than having her on the other side. All in all, she a pretty good day. It was extremely emotional, but it was pretty great too. She just wished that one other person would have stopped by to come see her. She was afraid that she scared the mohawked boy off. She knew that he sent that text message to her the night before, but he could have easily changed her mind. She was Rachel Berry and she knew what the consequences of being her friend were. She wasn't anything special, so why would she expect him to come around again. She didn't have much time to dwell on it because before she knew it, it was time for her nightly medication and her dessert.

/~/~/~/

To put things in the simplest terms, he was pissed. Puck had been stuck in his house watching his little eight-year-old sister, Daniella, all day because his mom told him she had just been called into work on her day off. He wasn't mad at his mom of course. It was her job and it wasn't her fault that she got called in because they needed more workers, but he was mad because now he didn't get a chance to see Rachel before she got out of the hospital because knew he couldn't see her the next day either. He had a mandatory football practice to prepare for the upcoming game. It's not like they were going to win, but Tanaka always made them put in extra hours before a game. Probably just because he wanted to distract himself from the fact that the hot, yet bat shit crazy, guidance counselor wouldn't let him touch her even though they were engaged. If he was a chick though, he would feel the same way. The point was that he wasn't going to be able to see Rachel until she returned back to school, if she decided to go on Tuesday. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he gave up on her. Yes, he sent her that text message last night, but she never did answer him, and he knew she had the iPhone so she _had _to of read it. So his text went ignored. The thought of her ignoring him and pushing him away really put a knife through his heart. Okay maybe he's being a little dramatic, but he didn't like it at all. She was a pretty awesome girl from the times that they were actually sort of friends and when they dated for that week. Yeah, she talked a whole hell of a lot, but most of what she said was kind of interesting and despite her talking about herself a lot, she always asked others how their day was or what was new because she genuinely cared and he didn't know a lot of people like that. He still remembers when she helped him clean up after he got his first slushy. He used to throw those things on her religiously and he never helped her. Sure, they were dating at the time, but it still wasn't her responsibility to help him or try to make him feel better either. To top it all off, right after that she didn't even make him feel guilty when he told her he would choose football over glee so he wouldn't have to deal with all that humiliation again. Quinn or Santana would have busted his balls and made his life miserable for even considering it something they didn't want. To put it in simplest terms, Rachel Berry was a pretty chill girl. He knew it sucked he treated her the way he did, especially since his "hatred" towards her didn't have anything to do with her. It wasn't even hatred, it was resentment, but it was for Shelby. She resented Shelby for taking his daughter away from him and actually being able to provide for her. He knew it was fucked up and he knew it wasn't fair and he saw the consequences that his actions had on the girl, which is why he so desperately needed her to not push him away. He needed to make things up to her. He _wanted _to make things up to her because she was too awesome for all this selfish bullshit and teenage angst. Okay when did he start sounding like such a chick? When did his balls get replaced with ovaries? Not to mention when the hell did he learn what teenage angst was?

Puck was having a horrible Monday. He usually liked Mondays, surprisingly. As much as he didn't admit it, he didn't totally hate school. The learning part sucked because he thought it was a total waste of time, but school itself was awesome. Don't get him wrong, he's not some loser like his father who only cares about drinking and partying, he just doesn't feel like he learns anything in school. He doesn't find it useful. When is he ever going to need to know when x equals the square root of 678? He isn't. That is why he hasn't been to a math class in three years because after a certain point, it's all pointless. Just like with Science and History. He knows what he wants to be, a physical therapist (yes he has goals) and those things won't help him. He did like going to gym and weight training and even though it sounds totally lame, he likes the power he feels he has as he walks through the halls. Either the girls want him, his friends are there or the others are terrified of him, giving him respect. It was awesome, and he got a new wave of it every Monday.

This Monday though, he didn't care about any of that stuff. All he wanted was to get through the day so he could get to Tuesday. Santana had told him that Rachel really wants to come back to school as soon as possible (yeah that friendship pair is totally weird and unnerving) because she is bored at home already. He wouldn't be able to talk to her until she was at school because he had to babysit tonight, just like every Monday night. Damn, this sucks.

It turns out though that when you really want to see someone, the universe bites you in the ass and makes sure that they are absolutely nowhere to be found. He hasn't seen Rachel all day. He walked in that Tuesday morning and headed straight to her locker, but of course she wasn't there for the first time ever. He couldn't find her in the halls, and when he was on his way to her locker, something stupid would always stop him, like his buddies messing with that Jacob kid. Okay that was actually pretty hilarious, but still. It wasn't until right before glee when he actually saw her for the first time. It's about fucking time.

"Hey Berry!" Rachel turned around to look at him and he saw that the smile that she gave him was totally not genuine. It was almost nonexistent. It really sucked.

"Hi, Noah." A part of him blew out a breath to know that she was still calling him Noah. She obviously couldn't be that mad at him "I got your text, so I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you said and that I'm very sorry for lashing out at you at the hospital. I shouldn't have. "

"No, I deserved it. I brought all of them into your business and I know how it must have looked, so I'm really sorry." Rachel nodded her head and he was wondering why she was still being so distant with him if she claimed to understand and forgive him.

"So what are you doing here?" He furrowed his brow because he wasn't really expecting that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just assumed that we wouldn't really be talking anymore, so I was just wondering why you came over to my locker. Did you need something in particular?" He knew that she wasn't saying it to sound cold and harsh. He could hear it in her voice that she was being 100 percent sincere and her question was filled with curiosity, not anger, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch that she was acting like this.

"Why wouldn't we talk? Berry, I told you I want to be friends. I meant it. I thought you said you saw my text message."

"I did. I just assumed that when you didn't show up again that it was just a friendly gesture before we parted our own ways."

"No. I really wanted to come see you." Way to sound like a pussy, Puckerman.

"You did?"

"Yeah. The only reason why I didn't was because my mom got called into an extra shift and I had to babysit on Saturday and Monday and Sunday I had football." Rachel's eyes lit up at his explanation. It was as if she just won the lottery. What he didn't know was that there was relief coursing all through her body knowing that Puck actually wanted to be her friend. She didn't understand why it mattered to her so much when she now has two new friends in Santana and Brittany, but she really was upset when she thought he was done with her. She felt like he thought she wasn't good enough to be his friend and although she would never admit it out loud or even to herself, she was starting to believe it.

"Oh! Well I'm sorry your weekend was so busy! But thank you!" She flashed him that smile that he had missed (wait what?) and he led her to the choir room.

When they got to the choir room, Rachel noticed that all of the members were already there and there was a chair seated in the middle of the floor. Before she could ask Puck what was going on, he walked her towards the seat and told her to sit down and as he backed away. The rest of the choir members joined around Puck as he started to speak.

"So we realized, literally right after you told us all off that you were right. We have been awful to you and you have never deserved it. All of us have our reasons, but they will never be even close to good enough, but you were wrong about us too. We don't pity you, and we put together this song to show you how we feel." When Puck motioned for Brad to start playing and the rest of the band to play along, Rachel heard the familiar song and tears immediately filled her eyes and she smiled.

**Puck/Santana:**

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**What you said before**

**Like how much you wanted anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

Puck and Santana circles around singing straight to her and she could tell that these two people really understood and they wanted to be there for her. She was going to try her best to let them.

**All: **

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you**

**Kurt/Mercedes:**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**

When Kurt and Mercedes were done their verse they latched on to Rachel's hands and hauled her up to dance with the group as they circled around her and sang with her.

**All:**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you**

**Finn/Quinn: **

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh yeah**

Quinn flashed Rachel a small smile as she sang and Finn sent her a wink.

**All:**

**Lalalalala...**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you**

The group surrounded her in a huge group hug and even Mr. Schue was involved. Rachel was full on crying by the time the song was over, but for once in an extremely long time she was only crying tears of joy. She knew that the halls of McKinley might be the same for her and high school was still going to be extremely tough, but she knew now that she was no longer have to do this alone. These people had her back.

***Okay guys thanks for reading this chapter! I have two ways on how this story can go. I can end it right here and just have it be a three-shot like some people wanted or I can go with this idea that I have right now to have these three chapters be like the prologue and in the next chapter have it skip forward a couple months to the Puckleberry and Holy Trinity friendships (since she's friends with Santana and Brittany) and her life after those months and the story will continue on with Rachel's life as she deals with the insecurities that were hinted in the previous chapters and obviously Puckleberry. Let me know what you think! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Unless people say otherwise, I will assume that no reviews means you don't want me to continue**


End file.
